deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Palisade Blade-01
Palisade Blade-01 is one of the Palisade Blades operated by the Palisade Bank Corporation. It is located in the Blade Plaza and is partially situation in the Vltava River running through Prague. Blade-01 is a location featured in the System Rift expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Background :See Palisade Blades for additional background information. Blade-01 is one of many Palisade Blades located in Prague. The Blades are reputed to be the most secure data-archiving vaults in the world. The facility is partially underwater, and utilizes the water of the Vltava River for the cooling of its systems. It also features an automated defense systems utilizing HeatEye Sensors, a system for thermal detection of intruders. Layout Blade-01 is accessible through a ground-level lobby. The lobby contains elevators that lead to levels 01 and 05, which are all underwater: * Level 01 is the lowest level below the water and contains the human resources department. To the left of the entrance is a maintenance corridor that can be used to access further levels of the facility. * Level 02 contains the programming department. * Level 03 contains a security office manned by Tarvos Security Services, and the office of Leona Rosolova, the head of engineering. * Level 04 contains the client management department and the engineering department. * Level 05 contains the executive suite of the CEO, Ashani Talwar. The suite contains a greenhouse showcasing plants. A funicular, accessible on Level 05, is used to access the server farm of the facility that is over and above the river. The server farm is guarded by turrets and robots with thermal detectors. The server farm area houses Masaaki Oshiro's office, which has an NSN chair that can access the contents of the Blade's data vault. System Rift In the events of System Rift, Adam Jensen infiltrates Palisade Blade-01 on request of Francis Pritchard to help Pritchard retrieve data on the Santeau Group. Jensen reaches the NSN room of Blade-01 and succeeds in getting Pritchard's avatar access to the Blade's servers. However, Pritchard avatar becomes trapped by the Blade's virtual defense systems, forcing Jensen and ShadowChild to create the Breach in order to rescue Pritchard's avatar. Trivia * The greenhouse elements of Ashani Tawar's office were designed with the intention of providing players with an outdoor-like feel, to contrast with the metal and concrete elements that predominate the facility.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided – System Rift (Concept artist's comments) See also * System Rift walkthrough (for a list of eBooks and notable loot) * Pocket secretaries found in Palisade Blade-01 * Computers found in Palisade Blade-01 ** Palisade Blade Human Resources computers ** Palisade Blade maintenance corridors computer ** Palisade Blade Programming computers ** Palisade Blade Engineering computers ** Palisade Blade Client Services computers ** Palisade Blade Tarvos security office computers ** Ashani Talwar's computer ** Masaaki Oshiro's computer * Maps ** Unannotated map of the lobby area ** Unannotated map of the offices ** Unannotated map of the server farm Gallery Screenshots Blade plaza overlooking river.jpg|Overlook of the Vltava River Blade plaza front.jpg|Front entrance of Blade-01 palisade blade plaza view.jpg|Plaza view palisade blade lobby.jpg|Street level lobby palisade blade first floor.jpg|Bottom floor palisade blade view of first floor.jpg|View of bottom floor from an upper floor palisade blade CEO office.jpg|CEO's executive suite palisade blade server farm.jpg|Server farm palisade blade NSN chair.jpg|NSN terminal Concept art File:Palisade Blade lobby concept.jpg|Lobby concept File:Palisade Blade lobby ceiling concept.jpg|Lobby ceiling concept DXMD Palisade blade atrium concept.jpg|Atrium concept DXMD Palisade blade versions.gif|Atrium concept, different versions Nicolas-ferrand-deus-exmd-nf01.jpg|Interior concept Mike-chassagne-dxmd-dlc1-server-room002.jpg|Concept art of the entrance to the central server room Mike-chassagne-dxmd-dlc1-server-room001.jpg|Concept art of the server farm area File:Palisade Blade SAS and server room exterior concept.jpg|Server room exterior concept File:Palisade Blade server area concept.jpg|Server room interior concept File:Palisade Blade server room concept.jpg|Server racks inside a server room Nicolas-ferrand-deus-exmd-nf06.jpg|Additional concept art Palisade blade concept mood ceo-office.jpg|CEO's suite Palisade blade concept sketch ceo-office.jpg|Early sketch of CEO's suite Palisade blade concept structure.jpg|Ceiling art in CEO's suite Palisade blade concept bonsai1.jpg|Bonsai plants in CEO's suite Funicular palisade blade 01.jpg|Funicular Unit heat release 01.jpg|Heat release unit Unit heat release 02.jpg|Heat release unit References ru:Первый клинок банка «Пэлисейд» Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations